Miku's Story of a New World pt 5
by homeofthesilentwriter
Summary: Hikaru now stands at Miku's doorway, unsure of what to expect. However, he is determined to have the perfect night with Miku. Will the date go completely as planned?


The Hitachiin family limo pulled up to the Shikure estate. The butterflies in Hikaru's stomach grew with each passing moment. Miku's home was extravagant, she lived in a European style mansion, with large white columns reaching up towards the sky. A large marble fountain sat in the court yard surrounded by bouquets of roses, Daisies, and tulips. The magnificent mansion was 5 stories tall and fully white except for a large mahogany entrance, carved with intricate designs and swirls. Hikaru took his first steps up the cobblestone drive way, mentally preparing himself with his own words of wisdom. _You're cool, you're smooth, she's just another human being. _He stood before the massive doorway. He did a quick check of his clothes, he was wearing a midnight blue button down, tucked neatly into his black slacks and his black converse. He pulled out his phone and checked the time, 6:30. Right on time. He raised his hand to the door bell and heard it echo through out the house inside.

Before he could even take a breath, a man in a very elegant suit appeared before him.

"Are you the young master we are to be expecting tonight?" Asked the man.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin. I'm supposed to be meeting Miku?" The man stepped aside and motioned for Hikaru to enter the home.

"Mistress Miku will be down momentarily. Feel free to wait here. He then disappeared around a corner, leaving Hikaru alone in the foyer. The floors were made of white granite tiles, and the walls were painted a deep shade of red. Potted plants stood on each side of the double doors. to his left was a tall staircase, and a decorative chandelier hung delicately in the middle of it all. Hikaru began to admire the family portraits hanging on the wall when a face appeared before him.

"And who is this delectable creature?" A very stunning girl with thick curly blonde hair bounced up to him.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Oh _you're_ Hikaru." She said. "Well I gotta hand it to my sister, she sure does know how to pick em'! I'm Manaku, Miku's sister." She said flirtatiously, extending her hand to him. "If I had known how cute you were I would have dressed up a little more to meet you." She ran her freshly painted nails over his cheek before backing away and laughing hysterically. "You should see your face! Look babe, your cute, but I'm looking for a real man." Hikaru's face had turned a fresh shade of pink. He could tell that Manaku was a bit hard to handle. He was completely speechless! Manaku's smile grew ever so slightly as she peered up the stairs. "Oh calm down sis! I was only playing with the boy!"

Hikaru whirled around to see Miku standing, jaw dropped, at the top of the stair case. She looked angelic! She was wearing a soft pink silk sundress with a pair of strapped sandals. Her dress moved and flowed with her. And her long luscious black hair was curled into soft waves falling gracefully down her shoulders. Hikaru stared at her beauty. He was unable to take his eyes off of her. Manaku soon chimed in again with her loud voice, "Well you guys have fun! I have a hot date myself, better go get ready!" With one last wink at Hikaru, Manaku pranced past Miku, up the stairs, and out of sight.

Miku watched, not amused with her sister's little "jokes". She turned back to Hikaru and walked towards him. He took her hand, raised it to his lips, and kissed it ever so delicately. Miku thought she might faint.

"You look beautiful." Hikaru smiled at her sudden blushing that she tried (unsuccessfully) to hide. _Damn she's so cute!_

_Damn he's so cute! _Miku's inner voice squealed.

"Shall we go? I have the limo waiting for us out front." Luckily Hikaru had taken some of his brother's advice and washed it before hand. Miku nodded her head and allowed him to lead her to the vehicle. It glimmered in the moonlight as they approached it. Hikaru opened the door for Miku (also his brother's advice) and followed behind her. They spent the evening driving around town and sightseeing. The look on Miku's face was the best sight Hikaru could see. Finally, the moon was high as the two walked through the park, enjoying the beautiful scenery. Hikaru turned to look into Miku's eyes and saw the sparkle of the moonlight reflect through them. He never wanted this moment to end. His heart felt light in his chest, and time seemed to slow down around them to let them enjoy this moment together. No words were needed to know that they were both feeling the same thing. They had only just met and Hikaru had already fallen hard for this girl. Miku felt as though her world for once, was perfect. Her family issues, her sister, her schoolwork, her new home, her muteness, none of it mattered. All that mattered was the two of them. She finally felt like someone understood what she felt, because he was feeling it too.

Nothing could ruin this day.


End file.
